narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Urashima Ōtsutsuki
Urashima Ōtsutsuki (大筒木浦島, Ōtsutsuki Urashima) is a member of the 's main family. Despite being a member of the main family, Urashima disliked fighting and opposed his clan's harvest of worlds that possessed the and leaving it lifeless, and ultimately defected his clan and relocated himself within 's to live free from his clan's rules and hostile enviroment, and developed a fascination, yet distrust of . Spending the next centures under the alias of Tarō (太郎, Tarō), Urashima continued to protect the world that Kaguya chose to defend whilst betraying her clan, and ultimately sealed himself away along with Kaguya during the to ensure that his clan wouldn't involve themselves further within the evolution of Kaguya's world. Background Urashima was born in the 's main family, and alongside his clansmen, traveled across countless worlds to harvest the and consume its power, but Urashima secretly held disdain for his clan's actions, deeming their actions as "monstrous" and never truly consumed the God Tree's , and carefully planned his eventual escape from his clan's binding. During his childhood, Urashima was constantly placed into the care of , who was one of the very few members of his clan to show genuine compassion and care towards him, and Urashima grew to admire Kaguya, with the two sharing their views on their clan's way of life, and Urashima bid Kaguya goodbye upon her mission to retrieve yet another God Tree's chakra from , but Urashima became worried and suspicious after Kaguya never reported back to her clan. After reaching a certain age, Urashima finally managed to escape from his clan's grasp during a large meeting between clan members, and traveled towards Kaguya's world after wishing to see her again so they could remain away from their clan, albeit together due to their close friendship. Shortly after his arrival, Urashima attempted to sense Kaguya's chakra, but wasn't capable to, and Urashima concluded that Kaguya was either defeated or killed, and began searching for answers about her disappearance. After numerous years of searching, Urashima finally uncovered the truth behind Kaguya's disappearance: She had been sealed away by her , and desired to know why. However, Urashima became aware of his different appearance in comparison to the inhabitants of Kaguya's world, and decided to conceal his appearance completely, and to avoid drawing attention, began referring to himself as Tarō (太郎, Tarō) when introducing himself to others. Urashima ultimately encountered an elderly , and finally uncovered the truth behind Kaguya's defeat: she had consumed the God Tree's fruit, which was strictly forbidden amongst their clan, and gained unimaginable power, but also caused her to become arrogant and corrupted, and ultimately attempted to drain the chakra from her own children, who were forced to battle, and ultimately, seal her away, and Urashima expressed sadness over Kaguya's descent into arrogance, and expressed regret that Urashima hadn't joined her and possibly preventing her from consuming the fruit. Regardless, Urashima was told about how Kaguya attempted to protect her world despite her ruthless and tyrannical ways, as Kaguya truly came to love her new world, and Urashima decided to continue to protect it to honor her original benevolent wishes, albeit from a distance and keeping his existence a secret from the rest of the world, deciding that human beings should be allowed to carve their own path and history. Urashima spent the next centuries observing the evolution of from the shadows, and became rather distrustful of their growing disputes and resentment towards one another, and believed that while some humans were noble and benevolent, they were unfortunately outnumbered by the maniacal and battle-hungry ones. During the , Urashima attempted to remain in the shadows and away from the fighting, but despite his efforts, he was eventually spotted by from , who immediately assumed him to be an enemy. Attacking him without notice, Urashima effortlessly dodged their attacks and demanded them to cease fire, but the Kiri-nin refused to listen, and Urashima was forced to knock them out with his Gentle Fist. However, Urashima was quickly surrounded by a large group of shinobi, who also attacked him without notice, whom Urashima easily defeated with a single blow. However, Urashima was then confronted by a few members of the , who attempted to interrogate him by utilizing their . Much to their shock, however, Urashima awekened his own Sharingan and counter-attacked their own attempt, and knocked them unconscious and erased their memories by touching their hands before fleeing from the area. Personality Urashima is a compassionate and pacifist individual, possessing an unwavering dislike of conflict and fighting in general, and would only engage in actual combat unless it was absolutely necessary, but even when engaged in combat, Urashima would defeat his opponents as quickly as possible, and inflicting as minimal pain as he could, and would often prefer utilizing to avoid causing physical suffering towards others. Urashima is fun-loving, somewhat naive, and adventurous with a sense of humor. He possessed a deep respect for life and freedom, refused to eat meat and often protected animals from their hunters, albeit only taking them to safety rather than killing or attacking the hunting animal. Within this carefree exterior, however, Urashima hid a great deal of guilt and a heavy mental burden. Urashima wished he had been there to prevent from consuming the 's fruit and becoming an tyrannical ruler. He also tended to become distressed when he saw destruction caused by the , believing that as the protector of the world, it was his job to prevent such events from happening, but also believed that human beings should've been enabled to pursuit their own path and carve their own history, and reluctantly decided to simply observe the growing conflicts instead of intervening and putting an end to them. Urashima is incredibly benevolent and wise. He had an almost unearthly calm and relaxed demeanour and almost constantly gave off an aura of serenity and composure, rarely displaying intense emotions of anger or fear. He was known for typically speaking in a calm, collected voice, and being firm, but reasonable and kind. He was always courteous, even to people who oppose him or made attempts on his life. While Urashima never displayed arrogance or conceit, he had no use for false modesty either, and if a situation warranted it, was perfectly willing to acknowledge his virtually peerless intelligence and power. He once professed to that he had considered personally fighting on his behalf, further showing Urashima's self-confidence. However, Urashima also understood that he had his weaknesses and blind spots just as any other man, and worked hard to keep them in check, and ultimately realized that due to his lack of training and dislike for fighting, was well-aware that Madara was far stronger than him, and would require assistance. More than anything else, Urashima is motivated by his belief in the power of the human spirit. He also had a deep capacity for love, frequently reminding others that love was the greatest asset of all. Urashima believed in the good in everyone and insisted on giving second chances even towards the hateful and spiteful of individuals. His views of good nature within others caused him to try and justify the actions of and Madara Uchiha, believing that despite their wrongful ways, they truly desired peace for the world and only wished they'd forged a better life for themselves. Urashima also held an incredibly soft spot for , due to the matriarch being one of the few, if not only, member of his clan to show care and compassion towards him, and became incredibly saddened to discover about Kaguya's corruption and fall of grace, and even when battling against her during the , attempted to restore her former, benevolent, self, but to no avail. In spite of Urashima's many extraordinary qualities, he was also a somewhat Machiavellian figure. He could be stoically pragmatic and was extremely prone to secrecy. Whilst Urashima was never a deliberately cruel man, at times, he was too far-sighted, making choices that he believed to be for the benefit of humanity even if it deeply hurt some of the people around him. Appearance Urashima is a tall and pale-skinned man. He has spiky, shoulder-length, pale brown hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. Uashima has a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead and pupilless white eyes. Urashima wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. Whilst under his "Tarō" persona, Urashima donned an orange swirl mask that was wrapped in a large headband with two long straps, a simple black kimono, black pants, black gloves, and black shinobi sandals, whilst his entire body was covered in bandages to conceal his rather unusual appearance. Abilities When compared to , Urashima's power is nearly unmatchable and considered mighty. However, in contrast to his fellow members, Urashima's power is below average and nearly "laughable" due to his dislike of fighting and refuse to consume fruits of countless . His power is also outmatched by individuals who possess the same power as his clan's, such as after the latter became the of the . Physical and Charka Prowess Urashima possesses great strength, enough to shatter the ground and crush a solid boulder with no effort whatsoever. He also is highly evasive and nimble, being capable of effortessly dodging all attacks from a large unit of from , and defeating them with a single attack each, and a second large squad of -nin. Like with all Ōtsutsuki, Urashima's reserves are tremendously powerful, being able to utilize numerous chakra-draining techniques in rapid-fire manner without showing any signs of exhaustion and managing to engage in non-stop combat for countless hours. Ninjutsu With his unique ability to copy any technique by simply observing, Urashima is capable of utilizing any ability in existence, while also being capable of all five basic , as well as and . Dōjutsu Byakugan Urashima possesses the Byakugan, which grants him an almost 360° field of vision, x-ray vision, and the ability to see through the . However, due to his lack of training, Urashima's range is severely limited and possesses numerous weak spots, and openly admits that the possess greater mastery over the Byakugan than himself. Sharingan Urashima's contains three , and allows him to see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement he sees, track fast-moving objects, and predict opponents' movement to a degree. He can also use Genjutsu: Sharingan for broad purposes such as distraction or knocking targets out of combat. Because Urashima never experienced the usual trauma that causes the Sharingan's power to grow stronger, Urashima's Sharingan is severely weakened and uneffective, although it was powerful enough to overpower a large of group 's own Sharingan usage against him. Because of Urashima's unique ability of being capable of utilizing any sort of technique with a mere observation, Urashima's Sharingan is capable of performing abilities exclusive to the Mangekyō Sharingan, although it severely drains Urashima's chakra as a result. Taijutsu With the Byakugan, Urashima could see individuals' chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. Using the Gentle Fist fighting style, Urashima could attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. Because the chakra pathway system is closely intertwined with many of the body's major organs, debilitating and even fatal damage can be done just as easily. Urashima could utilize the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, with which he attacked multiple targets at once, either an opponent's tenketsu to seal several at once or an incoming volley of projectiles. Defensively, Urashima could use Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to expel chakra from his body and deflect all incoming attacks. Urashima began using the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to attack outside his physical range or push away incoming attacks. Trivia *Urashima was named after a Japanese folk hero whose name includes "Tarō", in this case the legendary fisherman Urashima Tarō, whose name Urashima used as his alias whilst under disguise and concealing his appearance from the rest of the world. Category:Ōtsutsuki Clan